Forever Darkness
by LumosOrion
Summary: Friends, the family you never had. The light in the darkness. Nigel, I had caused him stress, Hoagie, I had caused him depression, Abby, I had caused her rage, Kuki, I caused her heart-break. I let them down. I caused them that pain. I am Numbuh 4
1. Chapter 1

Friends, the family you never had. The light in the darkness. There is a hundred ways to describe them, they were everything to me. I let them down. I caused them that pain. I was the one who did that to them, I hate myself. They had trusted me…believed in me but I broke down and took them down with me. I was such an bastard.

Nigel, I had caused him stress. He had to clean up my mess and make sure nothing like that would ever happen again. He had to deal with the side which people don't normally see, the disaster which is left behind. He had to go through so much stress and anxiety to clean that up.

Hoagie, I had caused him depression. He was betrayed by his best friend, his significant brother. He gave up his jokes, didn't bother trying to cheer people up around him because he couldn't even achieve to cheer up himself. He had to go through the torment of his own kind betraying him.

Abby, I had caused her rage. Her little brother and best male friend had torn himself away and erased himself from their life. Her once cool and calm attitude turned into easily tempered and snappy. She snapped at anyone at anytime. All because of me. She had to deal partly with the emotional pain, I had completely spilt everything to her not long before the incident with out actually telling her what it was, she felt guilty that she could have stopped it.

Kuki, I caused her heart-break. Her true love had kicked her to the curb, secluded himself from everyone and everything. She was deserted by the person who was meant to hold her when she's sad and tell her everything would be okay. She had watched it all happen, watched me turn into what I am during all these years and kept it to herself hoping that it was all in her head. When in reality she should have tattled and got me decommissioned before any of this had spiralled out of control.

Hi, I'm Wallabee Beatles. You can call me Numbuh 4.


	2. Spark to the Fire

Friends, the family you never had. The light in the darkness. There is a hundred ways to describe them, they were everything to me. I let them down. I caused them that pain. I was the one who did that to them, I hate myself. They had trusted me…believed in me but I broke down and took them down with me. I was such an bastard.

I guess I should start this story from the beginning right? Even if it isn't really a story per-say its more like a auto-biography…whatever that is. Abby told me that its like a story of your life wrapped up in a book for people to read. I don't really get why people would do that, I mean I'm busy worrying about my life why should I read about your life when its just boasting about how good you've got it compared to the shitty lives of our own? Ugh I'm getting off subject aren't I? Abby always said I had the worst lack of concentration she's ever seen. What a nice tutor she is! I've really gone off subject haven't I? Who the hell am I talking to anyway! I mean who would read about a traitor to his friends? People probably look at the book and put it straight back down saying how idiotic and that I'm a prick or something. I'm not really idiotic. No really. I don't mean to be the idiot of my friends, my family or my class. It's just like, numbers and letters confuse me. When I read the worksheet it looks like alphabet soup! Teachers say how stupid I am, classmates say how stupid I am even my friends! Even though they only mean it in a joking way it still hurts. I kept my dyslexia a secret for all these years because I was scared that people would treat me different. Abby figured it out in Grade 4, she realised that something was up and she's been tutoring me ever since. Ok I've gone way off subject here. I'm just going to start from the beginning….

"WALLY! WE'RE BACK!" Kuki screamed from the door of the tree house.

"WALLY? YOU HERE DUDE!" Abby yelled.

Silence.

"I thought Wally said he would guard the tree house" Hoagie thought out loud.

"So did Abby" Abby stated.

Kuki and Hoagie flung themselves down on the couches and turned on the TV. Hoagie had charge of the remote and turned on the NFL game. Dallas Cowboys VS New York Jets. Hoagie turned to grin at Abby to see her disappearing to the stairs.

"Dude, he's probably sleeping" Hoagie groaned. "Watch the game with me!"

"Abby's going to check him out boy" Abby said sternly. "What if something is wrong?"

"Whatever" Hoagie sighed angrily as his girlfriend went after his best friend.

Abby walked up the stairs of the tree house and checked in all the obvious places. He wasn't in the kitchen surprisingly. Nothing had been moved so he couldn't have possibly been in there at all. He wasn't in the new video games room which they had added. The door was locked as it had been when she had left. He wasn't on the roof either. She walked down the hall way and towards his room. She knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer.

"Wally? You in there man?" Abby called.

There was no answer so she tried to open it to find it locked. She huffed angrily and tried to open it again.

"Abby didn't have to resort to this boy!" She yelled irritably.

She stepped back and slammed her foot onto the door. It flung open with a huge bang against the wall behind it and she stepped in. She looked around the room. He wasn't at his desk or on his bed they put in there. The music room and bathroom were empty too. She inwardly groaned when she realised she would have to climb up to the wrestling ring. When she got to the top she screamed angrily to find it empty.

"That boy better have a good explanation for this" She snapped.

She jumped from the ring and landed with a bang. She walked out of the room, her hips swaying angrily as she slammed the door shut and stormed down the corridor. She walked down to the prep room to find Kuki and Hoagie sitting there the TV blaring. Abby walked to the arm of the couch and grabbed the remote switching off the TV. They both turned to her with wide eyes.

"Wally isn't in the tree house" She bit out angrily.

"I'm sure he is Abby, have you checked the video games room? He's always in there" Hoagie sighed, reaching for the remote.

"Of course Abby has you jug head!" Abby snapped. "Abby isn't an idiot! I've looked everywhere! And his room was locked shut! I had to kick the door in only to find it empty!"

"Maybe he had to go home?" Kuki offered.

Abby walked over, the remote still in hand, to the phone and picked it up pressing the number 4. The speed dial rang and not a second later Kayla Beatles picked up.

"G'day?" She answered.

"Hello Kayla! It's Abby here" Abby replied.

"Oh hello Abby! How are you dearie?"

"Great thanks, we were just wondering is Wally there?"

"I thought my boy was with you! Oh sorry I couldn't be of more help!"

"No worried Kayla"

"He could be with the new girl who moved down the road from you kids! Her and Wallabee grew up together you see!"

"Thank you so much! Do you know the address?"

"957 Uno Avenue"

"Thanks Kayla!"

"No problem dearie! Come over sometime! I never see you anymore! Always Hoagie and Kuki but never you!"

"Will do, Bye!"

Abby hung up the phone and threw the remote down on the couch before turning back to Kuki and Hoagie who both looked very confused. She smirked at them and held up the sticky note which she had written the address on.

"Come on guys, we need to go and welcome the new neighbours" She smiled.

Kuki and Hoagie shot each other confused faces before following Abby out the door of the tree house. They had to walk fast to keep up with Abby who was literally storming down the sidewalk. When they came to the house Abby stormed down the pavement and rang the doorbell angrily. Kuki and Hoagie stood behind her, they were a tad scared of how their leader was acting. They heard giggling and chuckling before the door opened. Standing there was Wally with a girl on his back and her ginger locks hanging beside his face. His chuckling face turned into a one that read 'shit, I'm done for'.

"Hi! Who are you guys!" The girl welcomed cheerily, with a britsh accent.

"Hi, we're up and across the street from you" Abby forced a smiled.

"Well hi I'm Jess! You can call me Red though! This is Wally! Say hi Wally" The girl answered.

"Yeah Wally say hi" Abby snarled sarcastically.

"Sorry Abby! I mean I didn't mean to leave! Its just that Dad phoned saying that Jess had moved down the street so I had to come over!" Wally blurted out.

"So you two have been buddy-buddy while our treehouse could have been attacked, stolen or destroyed?" Abby asked angrily.

"Buddy-buddy? We've just been catching up!" Wally exclaimed.

"Doesn't look like it!" Kuki screamed.

Wally realised she was there and dropped Red from his back. He looked at her to see tears streaming down her face at an alarming rate.

"Kuki! It was nothing! I promise you!" Wally begged stepping outside and grabbing her hand before she could run.

"Why did you spend the whole day with her then?" Hoagie asked.

"We grew up together! She's part of the English TND!" Wally explained.

"Really now?" Abby said turning towards Red who looked very confused. "Numbuh?"

"14" Red answered.

"Sector?"

"E"

"Hmm, I've heard of that sector, best in England am I correct?" Abby stated.

"Yeah" Red shrugged.

"Why'd you move over here then?" Abby snapped.

"Parents passed away so my brother moved us over here, I talked to Numbuh 362 and she transferred me to Sector…uh….V! that's it Sector V" Red explained.

"Hoo-ray" Abby muttered.

Sector V said goodbye to Red and walked back to the tree house in silence which is never good in Wally's case. When they got in it barely took a second for Abby to kick him to the floor with a round house kick. He began to shuffle away but Abby grabbed his ankle and dragged him back and pinned him down on the floor.

"YOU IDIOT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MARRIED TO THE GIRL!" Abby screamed. "YOU WERE MEANT TO GUARD THE TREE HOUSE!"

Kuki and Hoagie watched in shock as Abby started hitting Wally round the head hard with her own red cap. Wally was covering his face to keep it from the wrath of Abby's hat. Abby was finally pulled back by Hoagie while Kuki rushed to her boyfriend and cradled his head in her lap. Abby tried to break out of Hoagie's hold but he had a vice like grip


End file.
